Many individuals and businesses prepare and deliver presentations using a computer presentation program. Typically, presentation programs allow the user to edit, create, and present slides using their computer. A user selects from predefined slide layouts and then configures the set of slides for their presentation based on the predefined layout that was selected. Conveying the look and feel the user desires, however, may be difficult to achieve.